


White Knight Syndrome

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Series: Addicted [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets himself kidnapped again. He has an unlikely saviour in Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Knight Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the events of Strange Fascination, though there's nothing here that won't make sense if you haven't read it.

It was nothing new, suiting up to take out a squadron of Hydra recruits with the other Avengers. The targets were in plainclothes, which complicated things a little, but their military precision made them recognisable enough to stop without too much trouble. The blow to the head, hard enough to knock Tony out despite the protection of his MKVI? That was new.

He woke up stripped to his undersuit, bound, gagged and blindfolded. The faint sounds of traffic in the distance crept through the walls of wherever Tony was being held, so he must have been pretty far from the action taking place in the heart of Midtown – though if he’d been unconscious for a while the battle would be well and truly over by now. It didn’t often take the team long to bring down Hydra. Unless the others had been captured as well. With the suit, Tony was probably the most durable Avenger – except for Thor, that is. And Banner. And the serum left Steve pretty damage resistant, actually. And Tasha and Clint were too damn good to let a couple of Hydra guys get the drop on them... Okay, so maybe that idea was out. Regardless, it was still a worry that Tony had apparently been kidnapped again.

Tony kicked out, trying to familiarise himself with his surroundings as best he could. His feet only connected with air and he huffed in frustration. What had he done last time? It was so long ago, so traumatic, only the most intense details had stuck with him this long. One thing he did remember was Yinsen. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to have that advantage this time.

But if his teammates hadn’t been taken as well, at least Tony had a better chance of being found fairly quickly. And he was definitely still in New York, which was a plus. Even if no-one else got to him, he’d find a way out eventually and then he could wander straight back home to indulge in some quality guilt-tripping with the friends who couldn’t find it in their hearts to rescue him. Until then, all Tony could do was wait for his opportunity.

It was boring as hell. He heard the occasional set of footsteps, caught an overpowering whiff of rust and decay when the door scraped open and someone came to check on him, but for the most part things were quiet. At this rate, it’d be a long damn time before Tony found any weaknesses to exploit to make his escape. He had no idea how long he’d been there – hours he presumed, though he couldn’t tell for sure – and when he drifted off to sleep, he woke to find nothing changed.

Jesus, where the hell were the others? Surely if they hadn’t been hurt in the fight they’d have tracked him down by this point. His worry for their sake was overshadowing his concern for his own welfare now. He knew he’d be fine – he’d been through worse before, after all, and no way in hell was he gonna let Hydra beat him – but not knowing if his friends were okay only served to increase his frustration when yet more time dragged on without any patterns in his captors’ behaviour emerging.

He tried calling out through the duct tape pressed over his mouth, ignoring the scratch in his throat as he fought to make himself louder than the sirens sounding a few blocks away. He didn’t know what he was hoping to hear in response: the muffled shouts of the others lying captive just out of Tony’s reach, or silence, suggesting they were still out there looking for him – or that they were dead. He couldn’t consider that last possibility. He just needed to get out of there.

The door opened again not long after that. Tony waited with baited breath, sensing the footsteps get closer until he slammed his feet back into an unsuspecting shin. He heard a sharp intake of breath and a man cursing, before something collided with his head and he was out cold once again.

 

“You do get yourself into some trouble, don’t you?”

Tony’s eyes snapped open, not that it made any difference with his blindfold still in place. He knew that voice, those dulcet tones always so full of mocking. What the hell was Loki doing here? This could in no way be good.

Tony tried to speak, forgetting his mouth was covered until the tape tugging on his skin gave him a painful reminder. Loki chuckled in response and pushed himself off whatever he’d been leaning against to circle Tony’s defenceless frame. Tony should have been worried as Loki slowly moved closer, but when Loki squatted down beside him to tug off the blindfold, he found his heart rate increasing for an entirely different reason.

It had been over a month since they’d had sex. Tony had just marked it down as an extreme lapse of judgement and tried not to think about it since, as much as he’d love to have another round. Hey, Loki was a god, after all, and he’d had centuries to perfect his technique. Tony couldn’t be blamed for wanting more.

Still, that didn’t explain why Loki was here now, and Tony’s current predicament was a little more important than his sex life.

“Come,” Loki said as he reached over Tony’s hip to grasp his wrist. Shit, he was going to zap Tony away somewhere. Tony was glad to be getting out of there, no question, but his MKVI was nowhere to be seen in the dank room he’d been stored in, and the last thing he wanted to do was let Hydra study it. He shook his head wildly as Loki’s fingers brushed his skin, trying to make his point through the gag.

Loki rolled his eyes and yanked the tape from his mouth. Fuck, it hurt like a bitch. Tony could barely see his eyes were watering so bad. “Christ,” he hissed, though the sound was little more than air escaping with his throat so painfully dry. He swallowed and tried again. “They’ve got my suit.”

Loki understood Tony’s concern immediately. That didn’t mean he was happy about it, though. He scowled and Tony’s eyes widened when a dagger formed in his hand, but thankfully he only used it to slice through the tape wound around Tony’s wrists, his gaze flicking to the door every few seconds as he worked. He was up listening for sounds outside as soon as he’d freed Tony’s hands.

“We’ll have to fight our way to your suit,” he said. “Are you sure they have it here?”

“I have no idea. If it’s not I should be able to track it down when I get home, unless they’ve figured out how to disable the GPS. How did you know I was here?”

“The great Iron Man getting himself captured by Hydra is big news in the company I keep. It was hardly a stretch to work out where they would hold you.”

“The others?”

“Alive. Too busy searching for you to stop Hydra’s plans. Which of course was exactly their intention in taking you, I’d imagine, but we mustn’t expect too much from your team’s collective intelligence, must we?”

Tony frowned, but he let the insult slide. Loki was helping him out. He thought. He still wasn’t entirely sure at this point. “And I don’t suppose you happen to know their great plan, do you?”

“I have heard whisperings about an artefact in one of the city’s museums. I could not say for sure, though – my acquaintances are notoriously dishonest,” he said with a grin.

“Imagine that.” Tony began tearing at the tape holding his ankles together, thankfully not ripping out any hairs this time with his skin protected under the fabric of his clothes. “So is this you paying me back for saving your ass?”

Loki glanced back at Tony with a raised eyebrow. “I think I have given you reward enough for that already, have I not?”

Tony didn’t know how to feel about the suggestion Loki had fucked him to settle their debt. On one hand, it was comforting to know Loki saw it as nothing but business and wasn’t harbouring some disturbing crush on Tony or anything, but on the other, that did kind of reduce the odds of it happening again. Maybe Tony would just have to start doing favours for Loki whenever he felt like having another round.

Harsh voices sounded outside the room. “Then why,” Tony continued, his voice lower now, “out of the goodness of your heart?”

“I’m a benevolent creature,” replied Loki without taking his eyes off the door. Footsteps echoed louder until their owner slid a key into the door’s lock, and Loki shot Tony one last look, gripping his knife tighter and striking as soon as a head appeared through the doorway. He was outside in a second, and from the chaos Tony could hear, he was causing a whole lot of trouble. Tony wasn’t surprised by that in the least.

Tony finished unwinding the tape wrapped around his legs and followed. Loki was taking on about eight guys at once, but he seemed to be holding his own without trouble, so Tony made a beeline for his dismantled suit he spotted lying in a pile across the room. By the time he had it on Loki had taken out almost all his attackers, leaving Tony to send the remaining two flying back with a repulsor blast each.

“Loki, time to go!

Loki gave a wistful look at the last Hydra agents still breathing, though he wrapped a hand around Tony’s forearm and in a second they were standing in one of the swankiest apartments Tony had seen. He flipped his faceplate up and walked to the window to marvel at the stunning view of Central Park with a whistle.

“Nice,” he said. “Yours?”

“Yes.”

“How’d you score this?”

“Magic,” Loki shrugged. Of course. Tony’s head swam, whether from their disappearing act or the lack of food and drink he didn’t know. He gripped the back of a chair close to the window to steady himself, and Loki was at his side the next second, a glass of water in his hand. “Drink.”

Tony didn’t think he’d been so happy to drink anything since after the last time he’d been kidnapped. He’d really have to start putting measures in place to avoid this sort of thing, or at least make it easier for someone to find him next time it happened.

“Thanks,” he said after gulping down half the drink without pausing for air, and started to remove his suit. “Hey, you got somewhere I can get cleaned up?”

Loki pointed him in the right direction and Tony stepped into a bathroom almost as nice as his own. He wasn’t surprised Loki would go for a place so grand – hell, he probably considered even this substandard – but it still made a nice change from the usual villains’ lairs he encountered. Not that he’d ever stripped off in one of his enemies’ bathrooms before.

These last few days had just been filled with surprises.

He took a good look at himself in the mirror – nothing but a few scrapes from the concrete floor, fortunately – and satisfied the still-tender lump on his head was the most serious injury, he climbed into the shower. Loki’s shower. Tony Stark, freaking Iron Man, was in Loki’s shower. Nick Fury would pop a blood vessel if he found out. Though it could be worse. They could be having sex again.

Loki glanced up from his seat by the window when Tony strolled back into the living room. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah, thanks. How long have I been gone, by the way?”

“Almost two days.”

Shit. He should really head back home, to let the others know about Hydra’s mysterious new plan if anything. But that could wait for a little while. There was something he had to take care of here first.

“So,” he said, inching closer to Loki’s chair as he spoke, “how will I pay you back for rescuing me?”

With a sinful smile Loki pulled Tony into his lap, their lips connecting as their bodies collided. Tony had been waiting for this. He tangled his fingers in Loki’s hair as if he could bring him even closer, his body feeling like it was about to overheat when Loki’s teeth closed around his bottom lip. They moved against each other desperately, the friction not enough to make a dent in the tension building within them both, until Loki’s hand slid from Tony’s hip to palm at his crotch.

“Yes,” Tony gasped, Loki’s hand creeping back up to his waistband and slipping inside. “Loki, please.”

“Since you asked so nicely...” Their clothes melted into nothing, a bottle of lube appearing on the table next to them as a grin split Tony’s lips. Loki’s magic did come in handy at times.

Tony was glad to be in control of the pace this time. He still rode Loki hard into the chair, but his less-than-godlike stamina kept him from repeating Loki’s punishing rhythm. Luckily Loki didn’t seem to care, his nails scraping against Tony’s back with enough pressure to draw blood as he thrust upwards to meet Tony’s movements. Their heavy breathing almost drowned out the sound of traffic outside, the pair both beginning to lose control until–

“Fuck!” Tony practically shouted as a familiar shape went flying past the window.

“What is it?”

“Your freaking brother is outside.” Tony’s heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out his chest. If Thor caught him with Loki, Fury wouldn’t even be able to tear him a new one. Thor was still weirdly protective of his brother, despite the fact Loki tried to cause them grievous bodily injury every other month.

“Oh,” Loki said, kneading Tony’s hips to try and get him to move again. This was obviously not a good enough reason to stop. “My presence here is shrouded – no-one will be able to see inside.”

Tony still couldn’t shake the feeling he was too exposed as he continued slamming himself down into Loki’s lap, but as the pleasure built again and Loki’s harsh breaths turned into moans Tony stopped caring so much. He watched the quinjet landed in the park, his fingers digging into the back of the chair as he moved faster. He knew he should be out there, though this seemed so much more important at the moment.

Loki came beneath him and Tony followed not long after, their sweat-drenched bodies sliding against each other as Tony sank down to rest his head next to Loki’s.

“Call it even?” Tony panted.

“Yes.”

The next thing Tony knew he was on his feet in the middle of Central Park, blinking at the abrupt change of scenery and panicking until he realised he was back in his suit. He wouldn’t have put it past Loki to kick him out naked and sweaty with cum trickling down his thighs.

Tony could spot the other Avengers in a skirmish not far north from his position, towards the Museum of Natural History. He didn’t have to get a good look at their opponents to know they were up against Hydra, though it looked like things were mostly under control. Whatever they’d been up to, the Avengers had still managed to get there in time.

He glanced back up at Loki’s apartment before heading to rejoin his teammates, and as his gaze reached the window he’d been staring out of just minutes before, he could have sworn he saw a shape move inside.


End file.
